Keith Cruz
August 4, 2017 Keith Cruz (school uniform) and Jhazmyne Tobias (school uniform) Hey it's Fans Day! brings viewers two times the fun as it caps off the month of August with two of the birthday bashes for August celebrants Keith Cruz and Jhazmyne Tobias this Sunday (August 6). As the birthday blowout for Keith with her Iskul Bukol girls Joyce Abestano and Raisa Dayrit in Hey it's Fans Day! It Girls, while Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? lead star Jhazmyne also celebrates her birthday with Cara Eriguel. Also, Hey it's Fans Day! Prince of Champs led by Joshua Cadelina, Christian Sy, Myko Suntay and Paolo Nepomuceno sing OPM pop hits and Hey it's Fans Day! Princess Superstars led by Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Maegan Bascug and Trixie Salazar rendered some 90's love songs, plus Hey it's Fans Day! Kiddie Champions led by Camille Santos, Kenneth Semira, Bianca Marbella and Issac Zamudio centered on the stage. Watch out for the singing duets from the Singing Prince Grae Fernandez and the Powerful Diva Via Saroca while a feel-good party with Bret Jackson. Jasmine Curtis-Smith and Mark Neumann and a musical treat awaits viewers from The Singing Diva Anja Aguilar. Meanwhile, Rico dela Paz will dance with Junior Twin stars Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, and High School Life lead star Heaven Peralejo and BJ Forbes in Ricollection. Prepare for a concert-like performance from Marlo Mortel, Cherryz Mendoza, James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Hype 5ive, Miguel Aguila, Paolo Onesa and Young JV. Discover the love stories about friendship in Hey it's Fans Day! RST led by Donnalyn Bartolome, David Archuleta, Gerald Santos and Alyssa Angeles. Meanwhile, The Pop Heiress Patrisha Samson surprise her fans with a must-see concert treat in Full Fanatic. Jane Oineza, Michelle Vito and Chienna Filomeno heat up with a sizzling hot performance, while the feel-good dance party in Team Secarats led by Cherryz, Justin Ward, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss Abuan, Francis Magundayao, Patrick Destura, Harold Rementilla, Hiro Volante, Michael Tañeca, Jedrik Yamio, Krystin Dayrit, Crissel Ignacio, Aries Ace Espanola, Zaijian Jaranilla, Stephanie Bangcot, Angelina Cruz and Miguel David. Expect an out of this world and intergalactic SuperSayaw treat from Riva Quenery, Julian Trono, Ella Cruz, Akihiro Blanco, Shy Carlos, Teejay Marquez, Aryanna Epperson, Manolo Pedrosa, and Anjo Damiles. Pinoy homegrown music continues in Hey it's Fans Day Homegrown Rhythms featuring the urban pop artist Cholo dela Cruz with James and Young JV. Don’t miss Hey it's Fans Day! this Sunday (March 12), 11:30AM on IBC-13 or IBC HD. Catch up at ibc.com.ph/video. Don’t forget to share your thoughts this Sunday using the official hashtag #HIFDAugustParty. 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDAugustParty) (August 6, 2017) : At the opening number : Opening: Josh Padilla, Aryanna Epperson and Francyss Abuan : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Marlo Mortel (Mmm Yeah by Austin Mahone) : Cherryz Mendoza (Tonight I'm Getting Over You by Carly Rae Jepsen) : Roel Manlangit (Can't Stop the Feeling! by Justin Timberlake) : Hype 5ive (Straight Through My Heart by Backstreet Boys) :Paolo Onesa (#thatPOWER by will.i.am feat. Justin Bieber) : Julian Trono and Ella Cruz : James Reid and Nadine Lustre (Perfect Strangers by Jonas Blue feat. JP Cooper) : Young JV (Unbelievable by Owl City) : Marlo, Cherryz, James, Nadine, Young JV, Roel, Paolo and Hype Five (Unbelievable by Owl City) w/ Julian and Ella : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Hey it's Fans Day! Kiddie Champions (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Lauren Reid, Bret Jackson, Donnalyn Bartolome, Josh Padilla, Jasmine Curtis-Smith : IL2LU - James Reid and Nadine Lustre : Imprinted - Ysanygo Jhazmyne Tobias gets emotional dancing with Cara Eriguel in Hey it's Fans Day! (YouTube) : Jhazmyne (pink sando) and Cara (sexy black sando) : Jhazmyne Tobias and Cara Eriguel hit the dance floor in Hey it's Fans Day! : Cara surprises Jhazmyne on her Hey it's Fans Day! birthday prod (dance for You're So Sexy - French Affair) : Sam Y.G., Jhazmyne (pink sando) (birthday) (Happy Birthday Jhazmyne! From IBC, Secarats and Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? family), Cara (sexy black sando), Josh Padilla 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (#HIFDOctoberParty) (October 1, 2017) : At the opening number : Opening: Josh Padilla, Lauren Reid, Bret Jackson, Aryanna Epperson : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Marlo Mortel and Young JV (King of Wishful Thinking by Go West) : Janella Salvador (Finally by CeCe Peniston) : Roel Manlangit and Grae Fernandez (I Don't Want to be a Hero by Johnny Hates Jazz) : Paolo Onesa (Dancing Tight by Phil Fearon & Galaxy) : Hype 5ive (Rocksteady by The Whispers) : Cherryz Mendoza (Open Your Heart by Madonna) : Joyce Abestano (Lost In Emotion by Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam) : Rico dela Paz (Pump Up The Volume by M/A/R/R/S) : James Reid and Nadine Lustre (Tonight by Jessica Sanchez and Ne-Yo) : Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Kiddie Champions (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) : '''Commercial break : Joyce Abestano, Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Josh Padilla, Donnalyn Bartolome